


Please Don't Go

by MysticDodo



Category: Yu-Gi-Oh!
Genre: Darkside of Dimensions, Flash Fiction, Grief, Kaiba has issues, Love, M/M, Puzzleshipping, Spoiler Alert - Freeform, bereavement, i am trash, my feels, send help
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-02-02
Updated: 2017-02-02
Packaged: 2018-09-21 11:21:45
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 822
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9546953
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MysticDodo/pseuds/MysticDodo
Summary: SPOILERS for "Darkside of Dimensions".Yuugi always wanted just five more minutes with the Pharaoh.





	

**Author's Note:**

> SPOILERS for the movie, guys. SPOILERS.
> 
> I've just come home from watching the movie in the cinema and had to write this. Or rather, this fic used me as a vessel. I don't even know anymore, guys. My feels are just so strong! This was written and uploaded within 30 minutes so there will no doubt be some mistakes. I'll edit when the rawness has faded a bit! 
> 
> Edited!  
> There may be a storm of YGO flashfiction soon.

Yuugi spent hours thinking and wishing and wondering. He just wanted five more minutes. Just five more minutes with Atemu and that would be all he needed to get everything off his chest. _I love you. I miss you. How is it possible to go on without you? Thank you. Do you have any regrets? Do you miss us? Do you miss me?_

He missed the Pharaoh. His Yami. Jounouchi was almost spot on when he said that it was natural for Yuugi to miss him sometimes. The first few days or weeks were overwhelming and suffocating. Yuugi knew that he dreamt about Yami for weeks after his departure to the afterlife and spent even more time thinking about him during the waking hours. He wished he had photos. He wish he had something other than memories…

Because after a while, he couldn’t recall the exact shade of red Yami’s eyes were. After a while, the tone of Yami’s voice wasn’t what Yuugi remembered. It wasn’t that deep, melodic voice that soothed him. It was like a stranger tried to impersonate Yami but failed. And after the voice started to sound different, Yuugi couldn’t remember the other little details; the tilt of Yami’s smile; the warmth of his hands; the way he smelt. He could remembers parts as a sum but not as a whole.

It hurt to realise that he was slowly moving on. Perhaps that wasn’t normal? And of course, in the beginning (and sometimes in the dark, lonely hours of the night) he had had thoughts about somehow getting Yami back. About reassembling the puzzle. About… about ripping him away from the Afterlife and being selfish. Because it wasn’t fair. It happened too quickly. There wasn’t enough time. He should have said this, done that, shared that one little thought that seemed so unimportant at the time...

Hearing Kaiba had desecrated the Pharoah’s tomb set Yuugi’s blood on fire. Anger (tinged with the thoughts of ‘did I not love him enough because I didn't do this?’) coursed through him. Kaiba may have had his own bond - obsession, addiction, fixation, whatever - with Yami but it was nothing, _nothing_ , compared to what the two of them had shared.

If only they had had just five minutes after their duel… five minutes alone, where Yuugi could spill his heart to his soul mate. His other half. His everything. It could never happen. Yami had left. And he should have been allowed to rest in peace. Bloody Kaiba… bloody hell.

It hurt Yuugi, to fix the last two puzzle pieces and not feel the warmth that he associated with his Yami come flowing through the puzzle. It remained cold in his hands. Of course it would. It hurt to hear of Kaiba’s denial because Yuugi had gone through the exact same thing. If only he had just wished enough, prayed enough, wanted enough then Yami would come back. It would have all been some sort of twisted dream.

Reality could often be cruel.

He had spent hours crying. Hours reminiscing. Hours upon hours creating scenarios in his head and feeling his heart break all over again. But in the end he accepted that he would never get that final “goodbye”. Yami was gone.

Yuugi almost didn’t believe it when Yami returned. And, when they were standing face to face, Yuugi found he didn’t need any words. He just smiled, nodded his head, and his Yami, his wonderful Yami, smiled back.

The fact that his partner came back for Yuugi in those few moments spoke more than words ever would. It wasn’t like Yuugi was thinking at that point; _I need him_. He was thinking… goodness, what had he been thinking? He couldn’t even remember the thoughts; just the emotions. Cold detachment because what the hell followed by a flood of warmth and familiarity and… and love.

Because despite the fact that Yami (Atemu, even) had finally been put to rest, he was still very much alive in Yuugi’s heart. He always would be. In a weird way, it was comforting to know that Kaiba was just as effected by his Pharaoh as Yuugi was. 

He, perhaps selfishly, kept the puzzle after the events. It was in a box under his bed and often he would finger the golden pieces, itching to put it together. Just one more time. To have a few more words, a few more touches, a few more minutes... In the end, though, he gave the puzzle to a museum. The tale of the Nameless Pharaoh was one of legends, after all.

Life moved on.

The curse of loving somebody means that losing them may feel impossible to recover from. Yuugi still thought of the Pharaoh often. Although they didn’t speak any words during those few stolen seconds Yuugi could understand everything he didn’t say as clear as anything. _I miss you all. I love you too. I’ll be waiting.  
_

**Author's Note:**

> The audience in the cinema was fantastic. This movie was fantastic. Everything about puzzleshipping is fantastic. Heck, there was even some prideshipping feels (which was weird). 
> 
> Fangasms hurt.


End file.
